


All I want

by ASSD



Series: Bromance: Not the kind of novel ASSD part [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界不曾停止運轉，時間永不止息，但終有值得等待之物，像是剛要開始的愛情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名。

世界不曾停止運轉，時間永不止息。

陽光透過金士曼的櫥窗而下，在桌面覆層金沙，暖烘烘地散發自然的橡木氣息，青年百無聊賴地玩弄空著的利口杯，好似什麼都沒有發生。

還記得那夜哈利‧哈特就坐這在等他前來，如今座位上只是換個人等待。

伊格西記得那神奇一晚的總總細節，但也僅止於回憶，男人曾要求他等他回來，但現在卻是永恆的遲到，一如往常。

「安文先生，」原本在櫃檯的老者向前，將刻著金士曼記號的黑方盒置於桌上，「我們已傾盡所能。」

「你們願意花時間在上面，我已經非常感謝了。」一身西裝革履的青年小心翼翼地打開皮質包裹的木盒，而後露出遮掩不住的欣喜與讚嘆。

「十分完美，真的！你們真是太強了！」他叫道，有些誇大卻又真心誠意。

「容我提醒，若哈特先生在此，他並不會認同您的想法。」受到前者的感染，老裁縫不由自主地勾起笑容，「您在等待一個正式會議的結果，必須嚴肅以對。」

青年愣了一下，但隨即露出釋然的微笑，「但他已經不在了，不是嗎？」

伊格西調皮地眨眼，雀躍地起身向試衣室走去，「三號應該還沒開放？」

老者對青年毫不避諱述說前任金士曼逝去的態度覺得狐疑，但隨後緩緩地點下頭；「若您不在意自己製造的髒亂，歡迎使用。另外希望它能合您意，安文先生。」

「當然，這是他給我的，還能不好嗎？」

偏過頭揚了揚手裡那條經縫合後的藍底斜紋領帶，笑得燦爛。

熟門熟路推開試衣間門，輕巧地繞過地板大片血漬，對著那醜陋的污跡暗罵幾句後，抬頭望進鏡中男人的眼底便沉靜下來，以靈活的手熟練但慎重地將領帶繫上頸脖，再三調整至適當的位置。

而後，愚蠢至極地，學著那個已離去的男人輕問鏡中對方來不及見到的陌生。

「嘿，伊格西，你現在看到了什麼？」

縱使被包裝得完美無瑕，底下仍是那滿腹抱怨，已然習慣失去的下層階級男孩。

鏡中的陌生人，總令人驚嘆，但更讓他在意的卻是，這鏡中缺失的依靠，縱然已習慣失去，但成長總是來不及彌補遺憾。

身旁寬大的仰賴已不再，突覺得這地方空蕩到使人孤寂，毅然轉身，踩過前任亞瑟留下的鮮血，譏笑著梅林在他失去資格後立刻刪掉所有權限的效率，害得最終不得不砍下叛變者的手臂才能進入總部的不便。

但這都沒關係，一切都結束了，無論會議的結果如何，無論是否還能恢復所有被刪掉的權限，伊格西自認為他不會在意，得到只是另一種失去的開始。

縱使不在意，但不代表不懂得珍惜，緩緩地踱步向上，就著半掩的門，維持原有的自我推門進入只有魔法師的餐室中。

「還是沒有敲門的習慣？」坐在亞瑟的位置，看似疲憊的男人皺起眉，招了招手。

顯得有點困惑，揉了揉眼，「梅……亞瑟？」

「這只是暫代職位，伊格西。」鎮定自持，魔法師不以為然地哼了聲。

「所以結果如何？」向前，思索下最終決定站於加拉哈德的位置後。

「以目前的金士曼狀況，急需可直接執行任務的人員，」無奈地指著一疊標註緊急的任務資料，抬起頭難得地眼神游移，「但由於你未通過最後的試驗，我們決定進行補償試驗。」

「你是說再對JB開一槍？」青年帶著疑惑地詢問，不置可否的遙遙食指，「無論如何我都不會做，就算裏頭是空包彈。這沒意義，梅林。」

忽略對方的問題，梅林自顧自地關掉所有顯示幕，抓起資料倏然起身，然後看向不解的青年，「你會知道這次試驗有沒有意義。」

「跟我來，伊格西。」最終，他嘆了口氣。

※※※

藥水味瀰漫的空間，令人全身不禁緊繃起來，伊格西紅著眼，不可置信地叫著，像是一切都將失控似的毀滅。

「你再說一次。」

「我認為先前說的已足夠詳細，而且現在我的手已經有點痠了，伊格西。」毫無表情地魔法師手中是把托卡列夫TT-30，晃了晃手上的槍，「這次玩真的，真槍實彈。」

「操！你不能上一秒讓我慶幸他還活著，下一秒就要我殺了他。」快將自己的心肺怒吼出，睜大眼蠻橫地搶下對方手中的武器，喊道：「那是哈利！哈利！哈利……。」

兩人僵持已久，誰也不肯讓誰，時光在此凝結，除了維持生命的儀器忠誠地跳著那冰冷的數據。

「是的，那是哈利‧哈特，我們再也醒不過來的加拉哈德，」最終還是梅林先開了口，卻又頓了下，像是思索什麼，「他必須成為這次混亂的待罪之羊，否則金士曼會被公開於市。」

「這不公平，你們不能。」像被戳到弱點的困獸反擊，伊格西憤怒地舉起那致命的槍，喘著氣，張著眼指向依舊冷靜自制的訓練官。

「這場景有點似曾相識，不是嗎？伊格西。」

魔法師毫無畏懼地挑眉，爾後卻是深深嘆息「雖然試驗要求毫無私心，但身為他的舊友，我不希望看到你再一次違背他的期望。」

「伊格西，想想哈利，想想他為你做的，想想他所期望的。」

如夢初醒似，頹然垂下握槍的手，青年顯得有些茫然。

他不會忘記，他倆最終的爭執，歷歷在目，一切的起因，就是這該死的婦人之仁。當時哈利是如此失望且憤怒，是如此難過與痛苦，他們是如此傷害彼此，又是如何以那刺人的回話反擊，但正式的道歉永遠卻永遠趕不及那顆該死的子彈。

伊格西看著病床上的男人隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛，覺得有些喘不過氣，短短二十幾年的人生，他以為習慣擁有希望後被剝奪的感覺，但卻沒做好從自己手中扼殺一切的準備。

男人要求等他回來，而他們都做到了，一臉蒼白地裹在層層紗布之下的男人以及持槍徬徨的自己。

屏住呼吸，緩慢舉起彷彿千斤重的武器，伊格西生平第一次在瞄準後閉上雙眼，不過托著槍的手卻仍穩穩地扣下板機。

「為了他，我願意。」

爾後，背過身，接下梅林遞上的任務資料，伊格西倉皇而逃。

※※※

新任加拉哈德與上一任極度相似，但並非刻意模仿，只是在進行任務時，常常想起自己的舉薦人，然後不由自主地成為他心目中的模樣。

伊格西所想要的不多，但每當他因接近目標而徘迴在紙醉金迷時，往往會想起最初的想望僅是擁有一個善良的關懷。這夢想樸實的可怕，單純卻又何其艱難，更何況他曾擁有過，卻止於自己手中。

飲盡手中特調的馬丁尼，伊格西對目標勾起誠懇但危險的笑容，是如此完美如昔。

逝去的依然會逝去，世界不曾停止運轉，而時間永不止息。

在舒適且溫暖的單人病房中，梅林一邊透過螢幕監督著任務執行，一邊等待剛經過顱骨重建手術後的傷者醒來。

床上臉色蒼白如紙的男人緩緩睜開眼，卻又因為疼痛和畏光皺了下眉，茫茫然，對身邊的人是如何絮絮叨叨恍若無聞，縱使其內容一半是他如何幸運地逃過近距離射擊，而另一半是他們花了多少精力將他從鬼門關拉回。

從天堂門前經過的男人小心翼翼地呼吸著，虛弱卻專注地盯著魔法師手上的螢幕，幾分鐘後，透過乾啞的喉嚨痛苦卻一字字地吐出死而復生的第一句話。

「你對他做了什麼？」

※※※

一個任務接著另一個，新任加拉哈德最終仍得回到最初的地方。

「歡迎回來，加拉哈德。」梅林接過青年遞上的報告，有些不滿的提醒：「順帶一提，你遲到了。」

「去了哈利的家一趟。」自動忽略魔法師的不滿，棕髮青年一臉困惑，「沒想到你們沒把它拆了。」

「我相信闖空門絕非紳士所為。」答非所問，翻著手上的資料，「此次任務表現差強人意，下次節省一點時間，且不用對設備過於節儉。」

「積習難改，梅林。」聳肩，表示毫不在意，就如同今日是與新任亞瑟的頭次會議，卻還是戴上那條具瑕疵的領帶。

「希望亞瑟不會對此有所多言。」簽上已確認的標記，將報告送回新任加拉哈德手中，「願你有美好的一天，伊格西。」

受到祝福的青年淡然地回笑，沒有回話便揣著報告往亞瑟的辦公室走去。

深吸口氣，像個紳士般地敲門，流暢地優雅一如同稱號的前任主人。

「你遲到了，加拉哈德，但歡迎回來。」而端坐於位上亞瑟王如是說：「另外，對於你終於學會敲門這項禮儀感到十分欣慰。」

緊握著門把，在確認一切不是夢之前，斷了線的伊格西只能顫抖著。

過了不知多久，才吐出一句。

「噢，該死，你也是。」

那雙帶著溫暖的眼笑了起來，一如他日夜的想望。

※※※

正式會議的疲憊可以掩蓋一些失而復得的興奮，當亞瑟在最後一份文件簽上名時，伊格西早已迫不及待地趴在桌上，全身骨頭化了似地問：「所以你是怎麼……？」

「以梅林的說法是多虧范倫坦差勁的槍法，以及金士曼堅固的眼鏡框。」新任亞瑟有些無奈地看向毫無坐姿的新任加拉哈德，「而你又是怎麼惹到梅林的。」

「幹，我就知道那試驗是他的主意。」青年憤恨地叫道，隨後望向端坐在以上的男人，「只是以我隨從的假身分進行任務，但又不是真的。」

「我想不只於此，」哈利有些苛責地唸到：「依我的說法之所以還活著，是提兒蒂公主跟你的韻事讓我被你父親從天堂丟回人間，要我盯你盯緊些。」

伊格西抬起頭，顯得有些錯愕狼狽，「又是梅林？」

「不，這次是蘭斯洛特。」帶著笑意回答，輕啜了下桌上的清水。

「噢，該死。」

無奈地又將頭撞向桌子，還沒坦白自己方才潛入對方家中在他桌上放了份太陽報的愚蠢，可就被自己之前的所作所為給害慘了。

「伊格西？」

「喔不，沒事，哈利。」

伊格西仰起頭對上迎面而來的關懷目光，先愣了下，而後笑了起來。

世界不曾停止運轉，時間永不止息，但終有值得等待之物。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
